April Fools!
by Author Prime
Summary: Oh Sunny, oh Sides, what prank will you come up with this year?


Sunny and Sides were wearing the largest smiles as they walked through the base. Today was their favorite day of the year - April Fools day. April first was a human holiday that consisted of random pranks that could go almost entirely excused with two simple words: "April fools!" You can imagine how much joy this brought the twins, and of course, how much agony it brought Prowl. Even Jazz got in on the pranking wars some years. This year, though, the twins were planning their biggest prank yet; sure to induce mass hysteria, annoyance, and pure humor. And so far, it was all going according to plan.

They entered the Rec Room with the same smiles they had on all day, and walked over to the energon dispenser to retrieve a cube. Bluestreak jumped as they walked up next to him and he gave them a slight glare.

"Alright, what did you do to me?" he asked rather slowly.

Sunstreaker's smile turned to a completely blank face as he looked at Blue and answered, "Why, what makes you think _we _would prank _you_, Blue?"

"Yeah, it's not like we do anything like that," Sideswipe chimed in. Bluestreak gave somewhat of a disgruntled "Mmhmm" and walked over to sit with Mirage. The twins retrieved their cubes and went on their way towards the command center.

As they were walking down the corridor, they passed Ratchet who gave them a less than amiable smile. "Primus... you two stay away from me for the rest of the day. Or longer if you so wish but I refuse to fall victim to one of your horrific, so called, pranks."

"But Ratchet, why would we ever do anything to a bot with such a lovely disposition?"

"Yeah Doc, you're one of the nicest bots I've ever met. Why would we want to prank _you_?" Sideswipe added.

"No, no, no, I'm not falling for that scrap. Not like last year with the wash-rack debacle. Never again!" he yelled as he sped walked down the hallway.

Sunny simply shrugged. "Dearest brother, I wonder why he doth trust us so."

"Indeed I know not," Sides replied. They both broke into a laugh and continued their way to the command room.

Once inside, there seemed to be a fifty foot radius around them, as nobody wanted come close to them.

"Bluestreak informed us of what you did to him," Prowl remarked as they took a seat.

"But Prowl, we didn't touch the streak," Sunny retorted, as if he were hurt by Prowl's words.

"Yeah Prowler. I just don't think we'll pull a prank this year. I've kind of gotten tired of it, personally."

"Numerous records and statistics say otherwise, Sideswipe. Just two years ago, I can account for a total of two hundred and ninety-seven jokes played on Bluestreak alone. You should feel some remorse at least. On Ratchet, you pulled fifty-nine; Optimus only three, for obvious reasons; on myself you pulled none, but that is simply because I know your antics well enough not to fall for them. So I conclude that you will indeed pull at least one prank today. And I shall be on the look out for it." He gave them a slight glare, and returned to his work.

Sunny gave him a hurt look. "Prowl, you wound me. It's almost as if you want me to prank you." Prowl didn't bother with a responce. Sides shrugged, and gestured for Sunstreaker to follow him. He comm'ed him an idea, and then nodded. They both set off for Drift's quarters.

On the way they passed Bluestreak in the hallway, and he scuttled to one side as they walked past. As soon as they were on the opposite side of him, he broke out in a run and dashed around the corner. They looked back and gave a look as if to say, "I wonder what happened to him." As they continued around the bend, Mirage came into focus as he turned off his cloak. "_I refuse to be the object of another one of their pranks this year_," he thought to himself.

As Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked down the hallway, a door in the wall opened and Ratchet walked out looking down at his pad. He looked up, froze, and slowly walked back into the room and shut the door.

This produced quite the curvature in the mouths of the twins, and they knocked.

"Go away."

"But Doc, we love you."

"No. Leave me alone."

"But-"

"GO AWAY, FRAGGIT!"

"I wonder what's gotten into him this year," Sides said to Sunny. He answered his twin's question with another shrug.

When they reached Drift's door, they knocked twice and it opened. "Hi. We just came by to say hi. See ya!" they both said in unison. This left a very confused, and rather frightened Drift standing in the doorway, and two silent twins walking away.

It was about dinner time after all these pranks, or should I say lack of, and they were traversing the long distance to the dining hall when they met Optimus. "What are you two up to...?" he said in his low monotonous voice.

"Nothing bad, sir, just gettin' some dinner. Care to join us?" Sideswipe replied.

"No... I don't think I will. Thank you for the offer though." He walked off in what seemed to be a hurry. They walked around for another hour or so talking to different people and checking up with the pranks that others had played.

At last, when they arrived in the hall, they saw Mirage, Bluestreak, Jazz, Prowl, Drift, Ratchet, and finally Optimus sitting at a table. When they walked in, all the eyes in the room turned to them.

Finally Bluestreak broke down. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! PLEASE, TELL US, WHAT DID YOU DO!? I'VE BEEN GOING CRAZY ALL DAY, AND I'M EXHAUSTED!"

Ratchet nodded. "I've been looking over my back all day waiting. You never miss out on April Fools day. So what did you pull!?"

"I, too, am curious," Optimus added.

"Yes," Prowl began, "what is it that was so worthy of your time this year? You've even had me double checking the energon dispenser every time I get a drink."

"And what was up with that house call? What did you put in my room? Or, did you hack my door. Oh no. Not the showers again! Please tell me you didn't touch my shower," Drift pleaded.

After many more complaints, and begging, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at each other and back to the crowd. Sunny raised a hand and silence fell. "You know, we figured there's really nothing we can do to you that hasn't already been done. And the absolute worse possible thing anybody can ever do to you, is when you do something to yourself. So, April Fools everybody!"

"You did this all to yourselves."

"... so... you didn't actually do anything? Whatsoever?" Ratchet concluded slowly.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME YOU IDIOTS!" Blue screamed.

"But you have to admit, I think we finally topped ourselves."


End file.
